Tournament Hilarity
by loverofeevee
Summary: Got my OC and has the tiniest little bit of bad language. Like two or three words and not even the really serious words. Another Tri-wizard Tournament fic. Like everyone else who has done one of these, I didn't like the idea of Harry having to compete, so he got a bit of help, and was able to step back and enjoy the chaos it caused.
1. Chapter 1

_This has my own character Julian Heartright in it. He's an Elemental, and working as an assistant in the school. He is ten years older than Harry._

_I'm mainly ignoring Ron in this, he's got small parts but nothing major. You're just going to have to imagine the accents of Fleur and Viktor cause there's no way I'm attempting to write them._

Tournament Hilarity

'NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT!'

'Harry please calm down. We'll figure something out' Hermione soothed.

Harry collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

'Again Hermione, they're doing it again! Why can't I ever have a normal school year?!'

She sympathised with her friend, she really did. This tournament just reeked of stupidity. Why bring it back when people had died competing in it?!

'I know Harry. I promise, I'll look up everything I can. Surely they aren't expecting you to compete when you aren't even the right age!'

He chuckled softly. He knew he could trust Hermione to help. His smile faded when he realised he had no such help from Ron. Bloody prat had gone off on another jealous rage when that goblet spat out Harry's name.

'Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it'.

She smiled and held out her hand, dragging him up from the bed. Together they headed out the common room, bypassing the crowd of cheering Gryffindors, and went to the library. They were surprised to see the assistant Julian there.

'Hello Sir'.

The young man looked up from his book and smiled.

'Miss Granger, Mr Potter' he greeted.

As Hermione went off to search for any helpful books, Harry sat by the assistant and thudded his head on the table. He cringed when the librarian shushed him.

'That can't be doing your head any favours' Julian remarked.

Harry looked up and gave the man a grim smile.

'That's what I was hoping for. Maybe I could knock myself out for the rest of the year'.

Julian nodded, giving him a look of sympathy.

'Not looking forward to this tournament?'

Harry snorted.

'I was, until my name came out the goblet. Everyone thinks I put it in there but I didn't!'

Julian leaned forward.

'I believe you didn't, Mr Potter. Your face alone showed that'.

Harry sat up in surprise.

'You believe me?!'

The man nodded, and pushed his book over.

'Why do you think I'm reading this?'

Harry looked down, to find a book on Tri-Wizard Tournament rules and regulations. He looked back up with wide eyes.

'You're helping me?!'

Julian nodded again with a smile, looking over as Hermione came back with a small bundle of books.

'I found what I could Harry. There should be a book on the rules but I couldn't find it anywhere' she said as she sat down, giving Julian a look.

Harry gave a quiet laugh.

'Professor Heartright got to it first' he grinned.

She started and looked at Julian who tutted at Harry.

'I'm an assistant Mr Potter. I keep telling you to call me Julian. And no more Sir either. Makes me feel old'.

Hermione blinked, then smiled.

'So you're really going to help us? I don't want Harry getting hurt. Are you even allowed to help?'

'Another reason why I was looking up the rules. It says here that professors and judges can't help the contestants. I don't qualify for either' Julian replied with a grin.

He pushed the book over to Hermione, who snatched it and delved inside. Chuckling Julian turned to Harry.

'I'd say you don't need my help. Miss Granger here achieves whatever she puts her mind to'.

Harry grinned back. Together the trio read through the books, looking for anything that would help Harry get out of the tournament, or at least get through it alive.

'Oh Harry I've found something!' Hermione exclaimed.

Good thing Julian had placed privacy and silencing charms around the area.

'There's a forty eight hour period where a contestant can choose to back out the tournament. But he or she has to nominate someone to take his or her place. It's a rule that was put in if something came up like an emergency but the wording means there doesn't need to be an actual emergency for it to be in effect. You still have that time to back out'.

Harry grinned and reached over to hug her.

'Hermione you are brilliant! Now I just need to find someone who wants to compete. There's plenty in the school'.

Hermione shook her head with a small blush at Harry's actions.

'It can't be a pupil from Hogwarts. Cedric is Hogwarts champion. And it can't be from the other two schools because they have their champions. You would need to choose someone from a different school entirely'.

Harry slumped back down. So much for that plan.

'May I see that book Miss Granger?' Julian asked.

She handed it over and he spent some time going through the pages.

'What Miss Granger says is correct. You would need to choose a student from another school…'

Harry groaned. Hermione sighed. Julian grinned.

'Or…you could choose someone who was out of school, therefore rendering the school requirement useless. It can't be a professor or judge though' he continued.

Hermione took the book back and looked over it again.

'He's right!' she said with a grin.

Harry sat up and thought. Someone out of school. His first choice would be Sirius, but the man was a wanted criminal. Remus might work, but then people would protest he had an unfair advantage by being a Werewolf. That is if they even allowed a Werewolf to compete in the first place. He glanced over to see the two giving him identical grins. What was he missing?

'Don't you see Harry?!' Hermione exclaimed.

He shook his head and she sighed.

'Someone out of school, who's not a professor or a judge. Someone who fits the age requirement but isn't old enough to be considered an unfair advantage'.

He gave her a blank look and she slapped a hand to her face.

'Professor Heartright Harry! I mean Julian!' she said with a frustrated sigh.

Harry blinked and looked at the older man, who gave him an innocent smile.

'Hermione…you're a genius! You're both geniuses! Pro…Julian would you go in my place?'

The older man pondered for a moment, then grinned.

'That I can Mr Potter. It'll be fun!'

OOO

Harry waited until everyone was inside the great hall for breakfast before standing and making his way to the professor's table.

'Headmaster can I speak with you?'

Albus gave a grandfatherly smile.

'Of course Harry my boy. Shall we meet in my office?'

'No Sir, here is fine. I just wanted to say that under chapter four paragraph six of the Tri-Wizard Tournament rule book, I request to back out and have someone else compete in my place'.

Albus froze. Where had the boy learned of that rule?! He glanced at Miss Granger and sighed. Of course.

'Harry that rule was put in place for emergencies. I think that…'

'Sir with all due respect, the wording of the rule means that I'm allowed as champion to back out before the two day period and name someone else in my place. It's within my right. And I'd say being underage is classed as an emergency anyway' Harry interrupted.

Albus scrambled to find a way of keeping the boy in the tournament. Unfortunately Minerva had overheard.

'Albus Mr Potter has every right to call upon that rule. You didn't pull him out even though he's not of age to compete, you won't be denying his request now'.

She smirked when he deflated and Harry couldn't help but feel grateful towards his head of house.

'Very well Harry. We shall bring the goblet out and you can name your champion at dinner' Albus sighed.

He watched as Harry nodded and went back to his seat, conversing with Miss Granger. Those professors who heard were also discussing it. Severus was grumbling about selfish arrogant brats, until Julian elbowed him in the ribs with a glare. This set of a chain of chuckles down the table and they decided to leave Harry's announcement until dinner.

'Well did it work?' Hermione asked.

Harry grinned and nodded. She grinned back.

'I wonder how they'll react to my choice' he mused.

She giggled and he found himself thinking how cute it was. He blinked, and thought about that in more detail. Did he have a crush on Hermione? The more he thought about it, the more he realised that yes, yes he did. He looked at her and she smiled. Blushing slightly Harry wondered what to do.

'You ok Harry?' Hermione asked in concern.

Harry chewed his lip and pulled the girl up, almost dragging her out the hall.

'Harry what…?!'

'Hermionewillyougooutwithme?!' he rushed out.

She blinked, took a moment to pull apart his words, then blushed.

'You want me as your girlfriend?'

'Since second year. I almost fell apart when you were petrified' Harry admitted truthfully.

He then continued shyly.

'So…will you?'

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'Yes. Yes I'd like that Harry'.

He gave a whoop and spun her round. Giggling she hugged him back.

'Thanks Mione' he whispered against her ear.

Smiling and blushing the two headed back inside to finish breakfast. Their speedy exit caught the attention of pretty much everyone in the hall and they all stared as the two came back in. Whispers started and many girls looked upset when they saw Harry take Hermione's hand. Ron looked about ready to launch a rant but his twin brothers prevented him by cramming a pancake in his mouth. Minerva smiled at two of her favourite students. They made a cute couple.

OOO

Dinner time seemed to drag in. Harry and Hermione took one look at Ron as they finished breakfast and agreed to keep out of his way until the announcement. The red head kept giving them the evil eye. Finally the time had come and the Headmaster stood.

'Your attention please. I have an announcement to make. As we all know, Mr Potter has been named Hogwarts second champion under a twist of events…'

He waited for the cheering and booing to die down.

'However, he had decided, and it is within his right, to back out of the competition and name another champion to take his place'.

The hall went quiet. Then suddenly there was a chorus of whispering and many people were looking hopefully in Harry's direction. Ron was one of these people.

'Mr Potter if you will come up here please' Albus requested.

Harry gave a wink to the grinning Hermione and stood, walking up to stand by the professors table.

'I have read over the rules after you spoke to me Harry. You realise you cannot chose someone from this or the other competing schools? And it cannot be a professor or judge?' Albus asked, hoping the boy didn't know that information and would be forced to remain in the tournament.

'I'm aware of that Sir. I know exactly who I want to compete in my place' Harry replied with a smile.

Albus grumbled to himself and tried another tactic. He thought about who the boy would pick.

'Harry your godfather or Remus Lupin will not be able to compete'.

'I know that Sir. Although you just reminded me to send them a letter' Harry replied, the last part mostly to himself.

Albus sighed and waved his wand. The goblet came floating out and landed on a conjured table.

'Write the name of the person you have chosen and place it into the goblet' he instructed, grasping at straws and hoping the boy didn't have any parchment on him.

It was a stupid thought but he needed the boy to compete. He watched as Harry brought out an already folded piece of parchment out his pocket and dropped it into the goblet. The entire school waited eagerly for the goblet to spit it back out. A streak of fire shot out and carried the parchment with it. Albus waited for it to lower to his level before grabbing and unfolding it. He gave Harry a look of disbelief and made to protest, then realised that the boy's choice was eligible to compete. With a strained smile he called out.

'Julian Heartright!'

Julian looked up as his name was called. He tilted his head at the staring, looked behind him, looked back and pointed to himself. When he got confirmation he nodded slowly, shrugged then went back to his meal. Harry stifled a laugh at his actions, noticing Hermione doing the same.

'Yes well… Mr Heartright will be the new fourth champion. As he is out of school he will be representing the…'

Albus drew a blank. If he said the teachers the man would still be representing Hogwarts. He should have thought of this before having Harry put the name in the goblet. He looked to Julian for answers.

'The Demon's Establishment of Annihilation and Darkness' the young man replied without looking up.

'I beg your pardon?!' Albus exclaimed.

Julian looked to the Headmaster.

'I've had the pleasure of visiting it a few years back. It's actually not as bad as you think. They're really more into politics and whatnot' he replied with a smile.

Albus opened his mouth to protest, then decided against it and cleared his throat. The one thing he knew about Julian Heartright was you could never win an argument against him.

'Right… Mr Heartright will be representing the…D.E.A.D'.

You could hear a pin drop in the hall.

The sound of Fred and George falling off their seats in laughter seemed to break everyone out of their thoughts. Albus waved Harry back to his seat and levitated the goblet away. Harry collapsed back down and leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, trying desperately not to laugh. She wasn't doing much better herself.

'I can't believe you!' Ron hissed.

They glanced in his direction.

'I can't believe you wouldn't pick me! I'm your best friend'.

Harry pulled himself together and addressed his "best friend".

'You've not been much of a friend Ron. You wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't put my name into the goblet. You've been giving me dark looks since this morning because I asked Hermione out. And now you're fussing because I backed out and didn't choose you. Even if I wanted to choose you the rules wouldn't let me. It can't be another student from Hogwarts, and it can't be someone under the legal age'.

The red head just huffed and went back to stuffing his face. Harry sensed someone behind him and glanced up to see a pair of grinning red heads.

'Who came up with the name Harry?' George sniggered.

'Yeah that was brilliant!' Fred laughed.

Harry grinned.

'Wasn't me, you'll just have to ask Julian'.

Julian was also being barrelled with questions. Severus got in first.

'The Demon's Establishment of Annihilation and Darkness? Where did you come up with that?'

The younger man smiled at him.

'It's a real place Severus. Remember when I took that year out when I was nineteen'.

Severus blinked and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and gave a nod. He left Julian to answer the other professors as he went back to his meal. Ask a silly question.


	2. Chapter 2

Now how by Merlin did this happen?! He had it all planned out. Put Potter's name into the goblet, help the boy get through the tasks, put the portkey spell on the cup to take the boy to the Dark Lord. What was so hard about that?!

Crouch Jr paced back and forth. This was bad. His master wanted Potter, and now this Heartright character was messing everything up. Oh he could feel the crucio already. He needed to fix this. No, he needed to tell his master. Yes, the Dark Lord would know what to do.

Crouch Jr waited until nightfall and apparated to his master's hideout. He went inside and dropped to his knees before the grotesque baby like man.

'My Lord'.

'Is it done Crouch? Will Harry Potter be joining us for our little celebration?'

Crouch Jr cringed.

'I placed his name in the goblet my Lord. And he was due to compete just as you planned…'

'Was?' came a whisper.

Crouch Jr gulped silently.

'Yes well… You see my Lord he looked up the rules of the tournament. And he found the one that allowed him to back out and name another champion in his place'.

He bit his tongue as he was hit with the pain curse, thrashing around on the floor.

'HE BACKED OUT! YOU FOOL HOW COULD YOU LET HIM BACK OUT!'

'M…my Lord… I had no say in the matter. That…that fool Dumbledore let it happen' the whimpering man stuttered.

'I have no time for your excuses!' Voldemort hissed.

He fell silent, idly petting his familiar Nagini.

'Who has taken his place?' he finally asked.

'My Lord. A childish man called Julian Heartright. He works as an assistant in the school. He is an Elemental my Lord' Crouch Jr answered.

Voldemort's interest was piqued.

'An Elemental? How interesting. Is he strong?'

'I have seen him walk on water my Lord. And he is known to be able to engulf you with fire without burning you. I believe the tournament will be of little challenge to him' Crouch Jr answered.

'Is that so? Very well then, we shall allow this Julian Heartright to compete. His blood will work well mixed in with mine. With such an ability at my hands, Potter will not live much longer'.

Crouch Jr gave a small nervous smile as his master let out a hissing laughed.

'Return Crouch! Watch him and make sure he reaches the third task. If he is as strong as you say then I must plan for his downfall. Wormtail!'

Recognising he was dismissed, Crouch Jr stood and bowed before heading out. He passed a whimpering Peter on the way and rolled his eyes. How such a pathetic man ever became a deatheater was anyone's guess.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oy Potter!'

Harry and Hermione both turned as Draco came sauntering down the corridor.

'Got yourself a body guard to compete for you Potter. Pathetic'.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered on cue.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Sure Malfoy. A body guard. And of course that's allowed in the rules'.

Draco scowled, his wand hand twitched.

'Couldn't stand the thought of having to get your precious robes dirty Potter? Had to pick a teacher to do it for you?'

'Not really Malfoy, I'm just following the rules. Julian is old enough to compete, isn't a teacher or judge, and unlike some, actually believes I wasn't the one to put my name in the goblet. I'm more than grateful he and Hermione were able to help. Plus I figured you'd be happy someone from Slytherin was competing'.

Hermione had spotted what Harry hadn't.

'Actually Harry, Malfoy wanted a chance to show off his new badge. You can see it pinned onto his shirt. It's been shifting between "Support Cedric Diggory, the _real_ Hogwarts Champion" and "Potter stinks" while you were talking. Malfoy's just upset that he's not able to use it' she pointed out.

Draco sneered and lashed out with a curse. Harry pulled Hermione out the way and whipped his wand out.

'Now what is going on here?'

They all turned as Julian appeared.

'Potter attacked me!' Draco exclaimed.

'I didn't! Malfoy threw a curse at Hermione!' Harry defended.

Julian examined the scene.

'Well… Now I may not have heard what was said. But I did hear Mr Malfoy launch a curse'.

Then he smirked.

'I have a pensive. We could watch the scene in that and see who did what'.

Draco scowled at the man.

'You don't have any authority!' he sneered.

'And what is all this noise about?' came a soft deadly voice.

'True…but he does' Julian remarked.

Professor Snape had arrived. Draco took the opportunity to pour out his version of the incident.

'Crabbe, Goyle and I were just minding our own business, then Potter and Granger started yelling and throwing curses at us!'

'Malfoy nearly hit Hermione with a curse!' Harry exclaimed.

Severus looked coldly at him, and went to open his mouth.

'Of course to ensure we got the truth, I offered to let them put their memory in my pensive. However I did witness Mr Malfoy throwing a curse towards Miss Granger. Whether he did so because Mr Potter stuck first I cannot say' Julian remarked.

Severus turned to the younger man, who gave him a look.

'Very well. Since we have little evidence, a warning will be given. Potter! You and Miss Granger had best remain out of Mr Malfoy's way, unless you wish to have detention for the rest of the year'.

He turned and headed down the corridor. Draco glared at the trio and left with Crabbe and Goyle, muttering to himself about mudbloods and half breeds.

Hermione sighed and looked to Julian.

'Thank you'.

'No problem. I do try to be fair to all of the students, but I have to admit Mr Malfoy is somewhat…frustrating. Very much like his father' Julian replied.

'Agreed' Harry muttered.

'Who is going to represent you as a judge?' Hermione asked, changing the subject.

'Well, it was agreed that the Headmaster Dumbledore would represent me since I work in Hogwarts. The others fussed over it for a bit, until I reminded them that if they weren't happy with it, then I would have to ask a Demon to come here. They were quick to agree after that' Julian replied with a grin.

'You wouldn't have actually brought a Demon here, would you?' Harry asked nervously.

Julian shrugged.

'Most wouldn't have bothered to come to a "boring old contest" like this. But if I really needed someone to come, I guess Lucifer might have volunteered. He might have got some amusement out of humans baiting other humans for sport' he replied.

The two looked at him like he was mad. Hermione quickly changed the subject again.

'I heard the champions gathered for a wand weighing. What exactly is that?'

'Really it's just Mr Ollivander checking the wands to make sure they are in good condition. I got a chance to talk with the other champions and get to know them. There were also some pictures taken. Miss Skeeter seemed disappointed that you weren't there Harry' Julian replied.

'She writes for the Daily Prophet doesn't she? I've heard she slanders people. You should probably watch out Julian' Hermione remarked.

'Not to worry. After the weighing and the photos she was most insistent on spending some private time with me, as well as Mr Potter. I was able to firmly tell her that if anything untrue was printed about anyone, I would be quite upset' Julian replied.

'I get the feeling she didn't take that well' Harry said.

Julian grinned.

'Not really, but I was able to get my point across. She won't be bugging anyone for the duration of this tournament. Well, I had better get going. Enjoy the rest of your day' he said and continued down the corridor.

Harry turned to Hermione.

'He's hiding something'.

Hermione shook her head and pointed.

'Harry look. Bugging people, that's what he said'.

Harry glanced down the corridor at Julian. On the man's belt was clipped a small clear tank. And inside was a brightly coloured beetle'.

'I noticed it when Julian was talking. The beetle has markings that look like glasses. And Rita Skeeter wears glasses. I'll bet Julian found out she was an animagus, and caught her to stop her making up lies about the champions' Hermione said.

'Oh. I knew Julian was hiding something' Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile and took his hand, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks for pulling me out the way of Malfoy's curse. Come on, it's too good a day to stay inside'.

OOO

'Hello Mr Potter, Miss Granger. I suppose Hagrid asked you two here as well?'

They turned to see Julian leaning against Hagrid's hut.

'Julian? Yes Hagrid asked us here. Do you know why?' Harry asked.

The man shrugged.

'Not in the slightest'.

He grinned at Hermione, who was looking nervous at being out after curfew.

'Not to worry Miss Granger. It's not really my right to hand out punishments to students'.

She relaxed slightly and they knocked on the half giant's door. It opened and a bearded face appeared.

'Good, yer all here'.

Hagrid came out and closed the door behind him. He'd clearly made an effort to clean himself up, and had a huge flower of sorts in his buttonhole.

'Harry you got yer cloak?'

Harry blushed slightly and held up the invisibility cloak, giving a sheepish look to Julian.

'Well, now I know how you managed to sneak around' the man remarked with an amused smile.

'Julian you best be turning into Vixie. Harry, Hermione, get under that cloak. All of you follow me and keep quiet' Hagrid said, brushing his hands nervously over his clothes.

He started walking towards the forest. Julian shrugged and turned into Vixie, the fox taking off after the half giant.

Harry and Hermione shared a look then Harry threw the cloak over them and they hurried after the two. They lost sight of Vixie as Hagrid drew up next to the Beauxbatons' carriage and knocked on the door. The school's headmistress stepped out, arranging her fur scarf round her neck.

'Madame Maxime' Hagrid greeted with a bow, offering her his arm.

'Olympe please monsieur Hagrid' she replied with a smile, accepting his arm.

Harry and Hermione followed the pair deeper into the forest, tuning out their conversation and trying to spot Vixie. Hermione stifled a gasp when there was a roar and a flash of fire.

'Dragons!' she whispered furiously.

Harry watched in awe as the magnificent beasts prowled their cages. He spotted a red head and recognised him as Ron's brother Charlie. He glanced over as he heard Hagrid speaking, obviously replying to Madam Maxime.

'Been brought in fer the first task. Champions have tae get past them n take a golden egg. Lovely creatures Dragons. Charlie tells me they got eggs wit' them'.

He ignored Madam Maxime's reply and looked to his girlfriend.

'I'm glad you and Julian got me out of this. You think Julian will be ok?' he whispered.

Hermione was peering round the forest. They both started when there was a voice behind them.

'I'm going to enjoy this task. I've always wanted to meet a Dragon'.

They turned to Julian in disbelief.

'Are you related to Hagrid?!' Harry exclaimed quietly.

Julian chuckled.

'Nah. I just really like critters. I spotted Karkaroff sneaking around on the other side of the clearing. He'll probably tell Mr Krum. Looks like Mr Diggory's the only one not to know about the Dragons. I'll have to hint to him'.

The two smiled, it was good that Julian was going to tell Cedric. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. They watched for a bit longer before Hermione decided it was time to go back. Julian said he was sticking around and waved them off as Harry covered them with the cloak.

'I'm really starting to like Julian' Harry said quietly.

Hermione grinned at him.

'I know. I have a feeling he's going to be keeping an eye on the other champions' he replied.

Harry nodded as they headed inside.

Back at the clearing, Julian had waited until the handlers had turned in for the night before approaching the cages. The Dragons grumbled but he hushed them with soothing noises. His eyes flashed black and they sat up with interest.

'Hello there Great Mothers' Julian greeted.

One of them grunted in reply. Not many people realised just how intelligent Dragons were. The fact that most could understand human speech not long after hatching was mainly ignored except by the handlers. This human though was different. They all sensed magic belonging to the Children of Death. All creatures instinctively knew about the Children of Death, also known as Demons. This one had to be respected, even if he was part human. All four Dragons bowed in greeting. Julian smiled and bowed back.

'I'd like to ask you a favour. Myself and three others have been tasked to face you in a tournament. We are to take a golden egg that has been placed with your own. I ask that you allow us to take these eggs, and we shall leave you and your clutch alone'.

The four mothers looked to each other, conversing with snorts and grunts. The biggest one turned back to Julian and nodded with a noise of agreement. Julian smiled and gave all four a low bow of respect.

'Thank you Great Mothers'.

And with that he turned into Vixie and hurried back to the castle, leaving the Dragons to formulate a plan of action. They didn't like being dragged from home. Worse still that their eggs were taken with them. However they did know from listening to the humans talk that the handlers weren't responsible for the move. If these humans wanted a show, they would be disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

The first task was upon them. Harry and Hermione made their way to the stands and sat with the Weasley family. They could hear the Dragons and wondered how the champions would cope.

'Holy Merlin they have to face Dragons?!' Fred exclaimed.

'Bet you're glad you aren't in the tournament Harry' George followed.

Harry grinned.

'I'll say I am. Do you really think I'd last against a Dragon?'

'And knowing Harry's luck, he'd probably have to face up against the worst of them' Hermione remarked.

Julian was in the tent, listening half heartedly to Ludo Bagman babble on. After seeing the Dragons he'd got into conversation with Cedric and remarked that:

'_I wonder what we'll have to do for the first task. In the past tournaments challengers were said to have to face something. Perhaps it will be some form of creature. It couldn't be too easy a creature. Maybe something big. Wouldn't it be amazing if we had to face a Dragon?'_

He'd given a look to Cedric at the mention of a Dragon, and the boy had picked up on it and stared at him wide eyed. Julian had just smiled a little, given the Hufflepuff a tiny nod, and wandered away.

Cedric was pacing nervously, running though all the spells he knew in his head and trying to figure out which would help him face a Dragon. Viktor was sitting in a corner while a pale faced Fleur was wringing her hands. When Bagman offered her the bag, Julian betted with himself at who would get what Dragon for amusement. He owed himself fifteen galleons by the time Bagman came to him and with a huff Julian stuck his hand in and brought out his miniature.

'Well that's that. I've got to get out to the judge panel. Mr Diggory you will be going out first. Just wait for the whistle' Bagman said and left the tent.

'You think they'll let us keep these?' Julian mused as his mini Hungarian Horntail prowled over his hand. The three gave him looks of surprise and bemusement.

'You don't seem all that worried' Cedric remarked.

Julian shrugged.

'Dragons are intelligent. I bet they'll just hand over the egg if you ask them' he replied absently.

He missed, or ignored the enlightened looks on his fellow champion's faces. They heard a whistle blow and Cedric took a breath and left the tent. The three listened as cheers rang our round the stands. Julian grinned as not even two minutes later Bagman announced that Cedric had the golden egg. He sounded shocked. Sniggering to himself Julian nodded to Fleur as she left for her turn. Once more it took no more than two minutes later for her to finish and Viktor was called out. The boy gave Julian an amused look as he left the tent. Julian idly played with the mini Dragon until it was his turn. He didn't have to wait long.

'I hate to say this, but this is quite boring' Harry said as he watched the third Dragon knock the golden egg over to the Viktor. All three champions had asked the Dragons for the eggs, and all three Dragons obliged.

'It might be boring, but at least no-one got hurt. I can't believe they would bring in mother Dragons and their eggs. Any female would be protective of their young, someone could have been killed' Hermione replied.

Harry nodded his agreement like a good boyfriend. She was right, and he did get some amusement by watching the faces of the judges. He grinned when it was Julian's turn. This ought to be amusing.

Julian placed the mini Dragon on his shoulder and walked out the tent. He spotted the nest of eggs, then glanced up at the huge Dragon.

'Great Mother' he greeted with a bow.

She bowed back with a purr, giving a confused look to the mini Dragon on his shoulder. It roared back and she snorted in amusement, realising it was not real. The Child of Death had been correct, none of the mother's eggs were harmed and each mother happily handed over the fake egg in the clutch. She bent and picked up the golden egg, stepping over and handing it to the Child. Julian took it and gave her another bow of thanks.

'Thank you Great Mother. How are your clutch? Will it be long until they hatch?'

She purred in delight and brought her head round, nudging the Child over to her eggs. Proudly she snuffled them. Julian knelt beside them and looked at her.

'May I?' he asked, reaching out but not touching any of them.

She snorted her agreement and he smiled, gently placing his hand over one of the eggs. It was warm, and he could sense the life inside.

'Oh they are beautiful! You must be so proud' he breathed, holding his ear close to the egg to hear the heartbeat.

She ruffled her wings with a grunt. She was proud! This was her third clutch and she had yet to loose a hatchling. Julian stood and held out his hand, smiling when she bent and snuffled it with her snout.

'I hope they grow to be as great and intelligent as their mother' he said.

She stretched out her wings and gave a roar. She liked this Child, he was very respectful. Julian bowed once more before heading back to the tent. The mini Dragon on his shoulder had stayed there the whole time, purring and grumbling away.

Harry was a mixture of amazement and amusement. He truly could not believe he'd just watched Julian walk over to a mother Dragon's eggs and be allowed to touch them. Heck the Dragon even pushed him over! And she was the worst looking one! The judges couldn't believe it either. All four champions had been given pretty much the same score, since they did the same thing. Julian had been given a couple more points than the others for his display, even though he lasted the longest. Harry turned to Hermione who had the same expression as he did.

'Looks like you were right about him getting the worst Dragon. At least she looked like the worst'.

Hermione just stared at him.

'He…he just…it…?!'

Harry grinned and stood, offering her his hand.

'Looks like this tournament's going to be quite fun'.

She snapped out her stupor and mocked glared at him, before sighing and taking his hand. Together they headed back to the castle.

OOO

'Alright Julian spill. What did you do?'

Julian stopped by the lake and looked back as the three came over to him. They'd already been spoken to by the judges and the nurse, as well as fans, before making their escape.

'Do? What makes you think I did anything?' he asked, tilting his head innocently.

Cedric grinned. The four had met up to discuss their eggs and the clue inside.

'Don't give me that. You must have done something. You weren't even scared'.

'Why would I be scared of Dragons? I agree with Hagrid, they're just big softies when you get to know them' Julian replied with a shrug.

Fleur and Viktor had listened to the conversation with some amusement.

'I have a feeling you know more than you let on' Fleur said with a heavy French accent.

Viktor just nodded in agreement. Julian grinned.

'Not like I told the Dragon mothers to leave you guys alone. How was I supposed to do that when I only just heard about them today' he said with an innocent look.

The three shared looks of bemusement, and their attention was soon turned to the eggs.

'Looks like they open here' Cedric mused.

'Well what are we waiting for? You first Mr Diggory' Julian replied.

With a smile the Hufflepuff opened his egg, and all but Julian cringed when it started screeching.

'What in the world!' Cedric cried.

Julian was looking at the egg thoughtfully. Before Cedric could close it he snatched it and threw it into the lake.

'Monsieur?!' Fleur gasped.

Julian shrugged.

'Sorry. It was a bit much'.

'You didn't have to throw it in the lake' Cedric grumbled.

Julian turned to him.

'Well…you'd better go get it then'.

And before anyone could protest, he pushed the Hufflepuff in. The three watched as Cedric scrambled for a bit, then went still. Julian smirked as the Hufflepuff then grabbed the egg and surfaced.

'Sorry about that Mr Diggory, I meant to just nudge you over. Here let me dry you up'.

He focused on the fire element and let it flare over Cedric, drying the Hufflepuff. Cedric nodded his thanks, his eyes still on the egg.

'Well I suppose we'd better get to work on figuring out these eggs huh? I wonder what all that screeching is about. I hope they're not trying to deafen us. Perhaps there's a way to hear it without bursting our eardrums. Maybe in a different environment' Julian pondered and wandered off, starting up a conversation with the mini Dragon still sitting on his shoulder.

Cedric grinned at Fleur and Viktor's confused look.

'You know, the screeching did sound different underwater' he mused out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey Julian. Having any luck with the egg? Wait…are you playing chess with a Dragon?!'

Julian glanced up with a scowl.

'Playing chess? Playing chess?! I'm getting thrashed at chess!'

He gave a dark look to the mini Dragon, who purred happily and knocked another piece over.

Julian sighed and stuck his tongue out at the critter, before giving the pair a grin.

'I'm doing fine with the egg Mr Potter, Miss Granger'.

'You know you can just call us by our first names. After all you're letting us do that with you' Hermione said with a bemused smile.

Julian smiled back.

'Harry, Hermione. I've already figured out the egg's clue. You just had to listen to it underwater. I'm guessing by now the other have as well'.

'Why do I get the feeling you helped them?' Harry asked with a grin.

Julian gave him an innocent look.

'Help them, me? Now you know that's not allowed. All I did was accidentally push Mr Diggory into the lake with his opened egg'.

He received twin grins back.

'So what's the plan for the second task?' Hermione then asked.

'Something about recovering something dear to you from the black lake. Though I have a feeling they may use someone' Julian replied.

'That's barbaric!' Hermione exclaimed.

Julian shrugged.

'That's the Tri-Wizard Tournament for you. I mean first task was a Dragon after all'.

He then stood and stretched.

'The lake's not so bad though. I've been in it before, the Merfolk are quite friendly. Grindylows are a bit vicious though'.

'There are Mermaids in the lake?' Harry asked curiously.

'Yep. Not really what you'd expect Merfolk to look like though. Don't want to call them ugly, but they kinda are' Julian replied.

'They're in Hogwarts: A History. Along with the giant squid. Merpeople have been living in the lake for hundreds of years' Hermione explained.

'So I'm guessing they have something to do with the second task. Maybe guarding whatever you're supposed to rescue. So do you have a plan of action?' Harry mused.

'I reckon you're right Harry. And I've got an idea how to navigate the lake' Julian replied with a wink.

The Dragon roared in triumph. Julian scowled at it.

'What do mean checkmate?! That's eight times in a row!'

He sighed and slumped back down.

'Best of seventeen?'

OOO

'Settle down please'.

Professor McGonagall waited for her students to turn their attention to her.

'In light of the tournament, Hogwarts will be hosting a Yule ball'.

She waited for the excited whispers, mainly from the girls, and the groans from the guys to die down.

'I expect all of you to behave for this event. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in one night, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!'

Harry sniggered as the twins tried to repeat that five times fast. Ron huffed at him.

'Now then I've been tasked to ensure my house is up to speed with the more traditional dances. This is a time to…'

She wrinkled her nose.

'…let our hair down'.

She dutifully ignored the giggles and sniggers.

'Nevertheless I expect you to compose yourself in a respectful manner. You are representing the noble house of Gryffindor'.

She signaled to Mr Filch who started up the music.

'Now, you gentlemen will be thankful to know, I have a helper to show you how to properly dance the waltz. Mr Heartright if you will'.

All of the girl's and even some of the guy's mouths dropped when Julian emerged. The young man was dressed in very flattering deep blue dress robes with a silver trim over a crisp white shirt with a tiny touch of lace down the front. His black velvet bowtie complemented the formal black trousers and dress shoes, his hair tied back with a silk blue ribbon. Simply put he was gorgeous. He walked over and bowed to Professor McGonagall. She smiled softly and offered her hand.

'My Lady' he spoke, kissing the back of it softly.

He then straightened.

'May I have this dance?'

Fighting an eye roll she stepped towards him.

'You gentleman will see that Mr Heartright has placed his hand round my waist, and the ladies will see my hand on his shoulder. Now notice the step movements'.

They started dancing slowly to the music, Professor McGonagall laying out the rhythm step by step.

'One two three and one two three. Are you all paying attention?'

Most of the girls were by now giving her looks of envy, while the boys were unsure whether or not to laugh or look impressed.

'Alright students. I want everyone to find a partner and practice the waltz' Professor McGonagall said, finishing her dance with Julian.

The two watched as the boys awkwardly shuffled around, while the girls waited impatiently for them to come over. Finally Neville summoned all his nerves and stood, heading over and bowing to Ginny.

'May I have this dance?' he asked quietly.

She gave him a pretty blush and stood, accepting his hand. The twins, not wanting to be outdone, then grabbed Lee Jordan and strode over to the three Gryffindor chasers, not quite as formal but the girls accepted anyway. Harry followed them, heading over to Hermione who smiled and accepted. Eventually all the boys had found their partner. Minerva watched them as they shuffled around under the pretense of dancing, while the girls made a better effort.

'It would appear that you will be the talk of the female population for some time Mr Heartright. Have you any idea who you will be bringing to the ball?' she asked quietly.

'I do have someone in mind. I just hope she'll be available. I'll send her an owl tomorrow' he replied, smiling as Harry and Hermione waltzed around.

'I only know of one female you were friends with during your school years. Are you sure it's a wise idea?' Minerva asked with a slight smirk.

Julian grinned.

'Professor McGonagall are you suggesting I am asking her simply so we can have fun? I assure you I am very serious about portraying a good image and wouldn't dream of messing around' he replied, turning his nose up mockingly.

She hid a snort and they turned back to the students.

'I confess I feel better knowing you are competing in the place of Mr Potter. I was worried for his safety'.

Julian placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I was worried too, which was why I did some research into the rules. It seems every year that Harry is targeted. I'm determined not to let this year be the same'.

She smiled at him and nodded.

'Thank you Julian'.


	6. Chapter 6

'Looks like we won't be back in Ron's good books for a while' Harry mused.

'If ever. Did you see the look he gave you when you asked me to the ball? It's almost as if he wanted us to be dateless' Hermione replied.

Harry nodded as they walked along the lakeside.

'I knew he could get jealous at times, but this is ridiculous. You'd think after everything we've been through that he'd believe me when I said I didn't put my name into the goblet. He was my first friend besides Hagrid' he said quietly.

Hermione took his hand for comfort. If Ron tried to open his big mouth at the ball she'd give him a tongue lashing he'd never forget.

'Hey look' Harry suddenly said.

She followed his gaze. There stood Julian by the school entrance. He was talking to a pretty looking girl with bright pink hair.

'You think that's his date to the ball?' Harry asked.

The girl let out a squeal and knocked Julian to the ground with a hug.

'I'd say so' Hermione replied with amusement.

They headed over as Julian helped the girl up.

'Harry, Hermione. Good to see you. I'd like to introduce you to my Yule ball date. This is Miss Nymphadora Tonks'.

Julian ducked as the girl aimed a punch at him.

'But you'd best call her Tonks'.

'Damn straight!' the girl huffed.

'And Nymph, this is Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter' Julian finished.

'Wotcha Harry, Hermione!' Tonks greeted.

Harry and Hermione watched in fascination as her hair turned a bright red before settling back to pink.

'How…' Harry started.

Tonks sniggered.

'I'm a Metamorphmagus. Been able to change shape and colour since I was a kid'.

'I've heard of them. Harry they're a kind of shape shifter. The ability's really rare. Almost as rare as being an Elemental' Hermione explained.

Tonks grinned.

'Yep. Jewel and I are going to be quite a sight at this ball. Of course that's after he tells me how he got into this tournament in the first place' she said, giving him a look.

'Yes ma'am' he laughed and offered his arm.

She fanned herself mockingly and slipped her hand round it. The image was broken when she tripped over her feet after just a few steps. Laughing Julian helped her up.

'Heh. Haven't grown outta that yet' she said sheepishly.

'Why don't you two come with us? After all you're the reason I'm competing' Julian asked the students.

'Of course, Jewel' Harry replied with a grin.

Julian stuck his tongue out at him as they headed to his private quarters.

'So, Harry Potter huh? Sirius has been telling me about you?' Tonks asked.

'How do you know Sirius?' Harry asked warily.

She waved her hand dismissively.

'He's my cousin. I never believed he was guilty but I had no proof' she said.

'His cousin?' Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded.

'Yep. See my mum used to be called Andromeda Black. I'm also related to the Malfoys because of her. And Bellatrix. Lady Malfoy, Bellatrix the bitch, and my mum are sisters' she explained a little gloomily.

'Yikes. That must be tough' Harry said.

'I'll say' Tonks huffed.

'So how old are you? I'm only asking because I haven't seen you in Hogwarts before' Hermione asked.

Tonks brightened.

'I'm twenty one. Jewel was in fourth year when I started Hogwarts. He was my knight in shining armor' she sighed.

Julian shook his head in amusement.

'And she's yet to let go of me since' he said.

She gave him a playful swipe. Harry and Hermione shared a look. With these two at the ball, any hopes of it being formal were going to be thrown out the window.

OOO

They were right in their assumptions. While it was true that Tonks' attire made her look simply stunning, her ability to trip over air made for an amusing show. Julian wasn't helping any, winding up spending most of the ball on the floor as he fell with her. But the two were laughing and looked like they were having the time of their lives. When Tonks eventually broke free of her date and approached Harry for a dance, he didn't know whether to accept or run for the hills.

'Ah come on Harry! You're Sirius' godson and that makes you family. Now come and dance with your cousin' she laughed and dragged him onto the floor.

He looked to Hermione, but she was too busy giggling at him to be of any help. Grumbling at his girlfriend Harry tried to remain upright as Tonks spun him round.

'Aren't I supposed to be leading?' he asked.

'You wanna led, try to keep up' she replied with a grin.

Harry looked for Julian for help, but found the man sharing a dance with Fleur. Cedric, who was Fleur's date, was currently dancing with Hermione and so wouldn't be of much help either. Viktor had brought a little blonde girl from Ravenclaw as his date. If Harry remembered correctly, her name was Luna Lovegood.

Eventually the song ended and Harry was able to relax. Tonks had only stumbled three times and thankfully hadn't fallen once.

'Sorry about that Harry. You'd never believe I'm an Auror' Tonks said.

'Really? I wouldn't of thought they'd let you be an Auror' Harry replied, then realised he'd just insulted her.

'I'm sorry! I spoke without thinking! It's great that you're an Auror!' he stammered.

She laughed and waved him off.

'No worries Harry. Not many people see me as Auror material, that's why I'm so good at it. They think I'm just a clumsy girl then bam! I have them stunned and bound before they know what happened. I'm actually training under your defense professor'.

Harry glanced towards Professor Moody.

'He's an Auror? That would explain a lot of things'.

'Yeah, he's a bit mad isn't he? He's a retired Auror, but he's still got some fight in him' Tonks said.

The conversation came to a close as the champions came over with Hermione and Luna.

'Wotcha Jewel. Getting all cozy with Miss Delacour are we?' Tonks asked teasingly.

Julian scoffed and turned to the part Veela. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

'I have enjoyed our dance. I'll let you get back to your date, while I take mine off poor Harry's hands'.

He ducked with laughter as Tonks swiped at him.

'Poor Harry indeed!'

The group chuckled as Harry took Hermione's hand.

'Care for another dance?'

'Actually Harry, if you don't mind, Viktor has asked to dance with me' she replied sheepishly.

Harry shrugged and instead turned to Luna.

'Then perhaps in return I could have a dance with yourself?'

She giggled and took his hand.

'That would be nice Harry Potter. Try to stay clear of the Nargles though. They like to infest mistletoe'.

Harry tilted his head in bewilderment, leading to Luna explaining all about the little creatures. By the end of the dance he was just as baffled. But Luna just gave him a dreamy smile and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you for the dance Harry. Sorry the Whoffleburghs made you keep loosing your place'.

'The wha…?' Harry started but she was already wandering away to find Viktor.

Shaking his head Harry hunted down Hermione. As he did he spotted Julian and Tonks talking with Professor Snape. That man had really changed since Julian arrived at Hogwarts. Sure he was still a snarky git, and he still seemed to hate Harry, but he wasn't snapping at students for breathing too loudly any more. Neville was actually doing well in potions. That is to say he hadn't melted or blown up a cauldron in ages.

As he found Hermione and started up another dance with her, Harry clocked Tonks moving over to greet Professor Moody. However she didn't appear to get a warm reception, and with a frown returned to Julian and started whispering in his ear. Julian seemed to reassure her though and they hit the dance floor once again. Harry wondered why Professor Moody was giving his apprentice the cold shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

'Hello Harry, Hermione'.

'Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?'

The man gave her a smile.

'Remus will be just fine Hermione. And I'm here with Padfoot to watch the tournament'.

'Padfoot's here?! Where?' Harry asked, before he was knocked over by his slobbering godfather.

'Ugh…! Padfoot get off you great mutt!' he laughed.

The huge dog barked and clambered off him, giving him a doggy grin when he glared and wiped away the drool.

'When Sirius read your letter Harry he got worried about you. So he dragged me out the house to come to this tournament. Sorry we weren't able to make the first task' Remus chuckled.

'That's ok, although you really missed out' Harry replied.

Padfoot started whining and Remus looked round.

'Is there somewhere we can talk in private?'

Hermione led them to an unused classroom and hit the door with privacy charms. Padfoot bounded over and transformed back into Sirius, scooping his godson up in a hug.

'I've missed you pup!'

'Me too' Harry whispered against the man's chest.

Sirius pulled away and examined his godson. Then he grinned.

'So you and Hermione huh?'

He barked a laugh when both teens blushed. Remus swiped him across the head and he yelped. The Werewolf just smirked.

'Damn wolf!' Sirius muttered, rubbing his head.

He recovered quickly enough and turned back to the teens.

'So, tell me everything. And what's going on with this tournament? You mentioned that you had been chosen for the forth champion?'

The teens spent some time explaining everything that had happened. Sirius let out a laugh when he heard about the Dragons.

'Why are you laughing?! That could have been Harry facing them!' Remus exclaimed.

Sirius coughed and gave the Werewolf a guilty look.

'Yes, but it wasn't Harry. I just think this Heartright character is brilliant!'

'He really looks out for everyone. He's the first person from Slytherin that doesn't seem to care about blood purity. You really should meet him' Hermione said.

'Wait, Slytherin?' Sirius said with a frown.

Remus sighed.

'We'd be happy to meet him Hermione'.

'I noticed him by the lake. He could still be there' Harry mentioned.

Sirius looked ready to argue, but was given a stern look from Remus and the puppy dog look from Harry. Sighing he turned into Padfoot and the group headed out.

'Julian!'

The man looked over and smiled as the group approached.

'Hello you two. And I don't believe I've met you before'.

'This is Remus Lupin. He was our defense teacher last year. And this is Padfoot. Guys, this is Julian Heartright' Harry introduced.

'Pleasure to meet you Mr Lupin. And yourself Padfoot' Julian said, giving the two a thoughtful look.

'You can call me Remus. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I have to thank you for taking Harry's place in this tournament. Why is there a Dragon on your shoulder?' the Werewolf replied.

'No trouble at all. Actually it's been a lot of fun so far. This here's the miniature I picked for the first task. I made the animation spell on it permanent and kept it as a pet, called it Shadey' Julian replied with a grin.

Remus nodded slowly, looking bemused. Padfoot made a noise of bewilderment.

'Oy Julian!' came a yell.

The group looked over as Cedric waved and motioned to his wrist.

'Looks like the task is ready to begin. How about we spend some time together after the task? Harry, Hermione, think you could keep an eye on Shadey?' Julian said.

'Sure' Harry replied and the mini Dragon tamely hopped onto his shoulder.

Shaking his head in amusement Remus accepted the invite to chat later and the younger man hurried away to join the other champions.

'He does seem nice. If a little…'

'Yeah we know. He's crazy, but good crazy' Harry said with a grin.

Padfoot huffed in agreement.

'Come on, we should find our seats' Hermione urged.

The group headed towards the boats and were soon sitting waiting for the second task to start.

OOO

'Right now, I'm sure you have by now deciphered the clue. You must bring back your hostage within the time limit otherwise you will loose points' Bagman explained.

He them smiled brightly.

'Right then, should probably tell you which hostage is yours. Mr Diggory, your hostage is Miss Chang'.

'Cho Chang? I went out with her once? For a week!' Cedric said.

'Miss Delacour's hostage will be young Miss Delacour' Bagman continued.

'My Sister?! You have put my sister in the lake?!' Fleur cried.

'Erhem…yes well… Mr Krum your hostage is Miss Lovegood' Bagman continued nervously, inching away from the furious blonde.

'Miss Luna?! If she has been harmed…!' Viktor growled.

Bagman stammered as he was faced with two angry teens.

'Right…and our last hostage is Hogwarts own Professor Snape for Mr Heartright' he finished quickly.

Julian's eyes went wide.

'Severus! You actually put Severus under there?! Oh, he is going to kill me! Check that, he's going to kill you, _then_ he's going to kill me' he said in despair.

Bagman cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the sudden lump.

'If the champions will stand on the edge and wait for the whistle. On your marks, get set, GO!'

The four immediately dived into the water. Julian signaled for them to gather a little below the surface. Realising the man had a plan the three headed in his direction. Julian yielded the water to create a bubble large enough for them all to fit in.

'Sorry about the delay. I thought you might want some help getting to your hostage'.

'Monsieur please! I have to get to my sister!' Fleur pleaded.

Julian nodded and let out a whistle. The three watched in amazement as a trio of Hippocampus' swam over.

'I've asked these guys to help you out. They know which plants to avoid and will stop the Merpeople from attacking you. Oh and don't worry Viktor, they won't be bothered by that cool transfiguration you did on your head'.

'What about you?' Cedric asked.

'Are you kidding?! Severus would kill me if it was even hinted I was responsible for putting him down here! I'm waiting until the last possible second to get him out. Less time for him to hex me to next week and back!' Julian exclaimed.

Cedric bit his lip to stop him laughing.

'Why wasn't Miss Tonks your hostage?' he managed to ask.

Julian gave him a grin.

'It's against the law to kidnap Aurors. Now get going'.

The bubble shrunk and the three warily approached the Hippocampus. The horse fish neighed happily and each maneuvered a champion onto its back. Julian gave them a thumbs up as they swam off into the distance. Humming Julian then dropped to the lake floor and whistled a happy tune as he made his way to the Mervillage.

'You got any threes?' Fred asked.

'Rup rawr' Shadey replied, snuffling its cards.

'This is boring!' George whined.

'Enough Fred! Those four are down there in freezing water trying to save others, and you're complaining!' Molly scolded.

'He's not Fred I am!' the other twin cried.

Ron sat in a corner of the stand, in a huff with his family for being on Harry's side, as usual.

Hermione and Harry were looking over the water's surface, sharing binoculars. Hermione sighed and rested her head on her arms.

'This is a bit boring'.

Padfoot made a noise of agreement, curling up under the bench for a nap. Remus asked to borrow the binoculars and Hermione handed them over. He peered through them.

'How long has it been?' he asked.

Arthur cast the time charm.

'Nearly twenty minutes' he replied.

Remus nodded, then handed the binoculars back to Hermione.

'That has to be a record. I've just seen people surface' he said.

'What?!' came several simultaneous calls and everyone jumped up to look.

'We have movement people. It would appear as though…what the…?!' Bagman announced.

Fleur kept a tight hold of her little sister, while Viktor did the same with Luna. Cho was practically choking Cedric, gushing on about how he must love her if she was his hostage. The others gave Cedric looks of pity as he struggled to swim and keep a hold of Cho. The Hippocampus had taken them straight to the village, then waited for each of them to untie their hostage before gathering the group and taking them back to the stands. Because of that, they thankfully only had to swim a few yards.

'They…three champions have surfaced…at the same time… How are we supposed to judge them if they surface at the same time?!' Bagman hollered.

The three paid no mind to him as they were helped up and given warm towels. Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, was immediately fussed over by their parents, while Luna's father casually went over to check on his daughter, who was happily drying her hair and explaining to a rather confused Viktor about the little creatures she saw under the lake. Nevermind the fact that she was supposed to be unconscious at the time. Harry and Hermione went over.

'You guys ok?' Harry asked.

'Oh yes Harry. I was just telling Viktor about the Smortleanders I saw while I was waiting' Luna replied.

'Fine' Viktor grunted, still getting his head round what the little blonde was saying.

'Yeah. Wasn't all that hard really' Cedric followed, trying to detach Cho from him.

Fleur just gave Harry a nod, too busy hugging her trembling sister.

'Where's Julian?' Hermione asked.

All three champions gave a small grin.

'He said he would wait a bit before rescuing his hostage. Something about having to get out of the way quick enough to avoid being hexed' Fleur replied.

Harry started sniggering, Hermione gave him a look but that just made him laugh louder.

OOO

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho...Oh I'm here'.

He paused to admire the village.

'Now where might my hostage be…?' Julian mused.

He strolled through the village, waving to any Merfolk who greeted him. A large mean looking Merman swaggered up to him, wrapped an arm round his shoulders, garbled something, then swam off.

'Nice to see you too Kelly, try to lay off the seaweed and clam cocktail!' Julian called back.

'Poor guy's not been sober since he discovered plants can be liquefied' he muttered as he continued on his way.

'Ah, there he is'.

Professor Snape was tied to a post outside the main hall. Three loose bindings showed that the other champions had completed their task. Julian glanced at the nearby Merfolk.

'You'd best clear the way. Severus will not be in a good mood'.

They looked at him curiously.

'Oh sorry, you wouldn't know him by that name. Scary dark potion teacher man will be angry to be down here' Julian then said.

It was as if a monster shark had just swam overhead, Merfolk scrambled to get away from the village square, yanking the younger less experienced children with them.

'Severus you have quite the reputation' Julian sniggered, floating up and cutting the man loose.

He grabbed the man and floated to the surface, swimming clear when Severus woke up.

'What the…? Why am I…? HEARTRIGHT!'

'Now before you say anything Severus, I just want you to know that…' Julian started, before ducking when the man discovered he still had his wand on him.

'Mad hostage! Mad hostage on the loose!' he yelped and made a mad dash to the platform.

Severus rolled his eyes and followed, mumbling about Elementals not just yielding the water to let them walk on top of it. Both of them were hauled onto the platform and Julian scurried to hide behind Professor McGonagall.

'Heartright get your sorry arse here this minute!' Severus snapped, snatching the towel from the unlucky person chosen to hand it to him.

'Nu uh, I'm not getting punished because someone was stupid enough to pick you as my hostage!' came the reply.

'Will you stop calling me that!' Severus hissed.

He _hated_ being put in a submissive position. Julian did have a point though, and his evil eye turned to those responsible for knocking him out and putting him under the blasted lake. A few people gulped.

'Pleasant swim?' Minerva asked Julian.

'Oh it was great! I got plenty of cuttings for potion ingredients and caught up with all my friends' the young man replied happily.

The sound of hexing and screams signaled the end of the second Tri-wizard task.


	8. Chapter 8

'Let's see…got to see to that…can't forget that…That needs sorted…'

'Rawr raw ruw…'

'Quite right, got to look into that as well don't I?'

'Um…what are you doing?' Harry asked.

The man looked up from the parchment with a smile.

'Hello. I'm just checking my to do list. Can't be too prepared you know'.

'Quite right Hermione agreed, dutifully ignoring Harry rolling his eyes.

'Looks awfully long. Is it for the last task?' Harry asked.

Julian shook his head.

'No it's just some things I've been working on. Speaking of which, mind if I have a word with you, Remus and Sirius in private? And of course Hermione can be there as well'.

Harry went to say yes, before realising what the man said.

'Sirius?! How do you know about Sirius?!'

Julian smiled.

'Easy Harry, I'm not looking to turn him in. In fact I know he's innocent, just as you do. It was when I met Padfoot and Remus. I'm afraid I'm just too good at noticing things. Like a dog who acts human. Or a human with wolfish tendencies'.

'Wait, so you know about Remus as well?!' Hermione asked.

'Yep. That's why I wanted to speak with him. See, I know a cure' Julian replied.

The two stared at him wide eyed.

'Really?! You can cure Werewolves?!' Harry exclaimed.

'Sure. And it'll check another thing off my list if I can see to him. Also Harry, I would really like to look at that scar of yours. I have a feeling its hiding something. Has it been causing you pain?'

'Yeah. When Voldemort is around it really stings' Harry replied curiously.

'I thought so. If you wouldn't mind me having a look at it, I think I can stop that pain as well' Julian said thoughtfully.

'Harry, we can contact Remus and Sirius by floo. Remember they gave you the address' Hermione said.

'Well then, you can use my fireplace' Julian said and they headed down to his office.

'It isn't much, but then I am just an assistant' Julian said, regarding his furniture, and waved them inside.

Harry quickly made a call to his godfather and explained what Julian told them. He then asked him and Remus to come through. Julian set up privacy spells as the men came out the fire.

'You realise Heartright that I'm only here because you know about me, and Harry says he trusts you. What's this all about?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

Julian examined the older man.

'Not to insult, but you look terrible. Then again Azkaban does do that to a person. I'm going to have to find Pettigrew soon so you can have peace of mind' he said.

'Pettigrew! How do you know about Pettigrew?!' Sirius asked.

Julian waved his hand dismissively.

'Not important. I just know he's a deatheater. If only I could find the blasted rat. Must be hiding with his master' he replied, the last part mostly to himself.

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms.

'This is far too convenient. You know about Pettigrew, you can supposedly cure Remus. This is a trap isn't it? What are you Heartright, a deatheater?!'

'Nothing like that Mr Black, I just do a lot of research' Julian replied.

Sirius spotted the parchment Julian held and snatched it from him, remembering Harry saying something about a to do list. As he read through it he became more and more angry.

'WHAT IS ALL THIS?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS INFORMATION?! DARK RITUALS! DEATHEATERS AND THEIR LOCATIONS! WHATEVER THESE HORCRUXES ARE! TALK HEARTRIGHT!'

Julian flinched as Remus grabbed the parchment in shock.

'Horcruxes?! But that's the darkest of magic!'

'What's a horcruxe?' Harry asked.

'It's when you split your soul with a dark ritual and place it in an object of your choosing. You need to kill someone to complete the ritual! This is why Voldemort didn't die, as long as he has his horcruxes he'll live on. And they can only be destroyed with some seriously strong magic, like Fiendfyre, or a very potent poison' Remus replied.

Sirius snarled at Julian.

'WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THIS?!

'Look, I know it seems suspicious. But I just…' Julian started.

'NO! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Sirius growled.

The younger man slid his arms round himself and looked away, chewing his lip nervously.

'Only one person knows how I got this information, I've kept it a secret to everyone else' he said quietly.

'Tell me, now!' Sirius growled.

Julian scowled at the older man.

'Fine Black, you want to know my secrets? You want to know how I got all this information? I was Lord Voldemort's plaything as a child! You heard right. My parents handed me to him in exchange for them becoming deatheaters! I was eight years old! A week in his company and I would have gladly taken your place in Azkaban! I spent three years surviving both him and his deatheaters! He was so confident that I wouldn't escape that he told me, no boasted to me about the things he had done. He told me all about those horcruxes, he even told me where he'd hidden them. And I know Pettigrew's a deatheater because he was one of those who hurt me! I missed out on my first and half of my second year at Hogwarts because I was too busy recovering from their treatment. The moment I graduated I searched for those horcruxes and destroyed them. I'm still looking for a few. And I hunted down as much deatheaters as I could and made sure they would never harm anyone again. And I looked into any rituals that Voldemort might use to gain his body back and did something to stop him achieving that!

All I want to do is help Black. I have no ulterior motive'.

Before anyone could say anything he whipped out his wand and raised it above his head.

'I Julian Heartright do hereby swear on my life and my magic that what I have just said is true! So mote be it!'

When the flash had died down he cast the lumos charm, smiling sadly as his wand shone.

'You know, I really wanted to learn how to do the patronus charm. I practiced for years on it. Eventually I realised that I just don't have any really happy memories. Voldemort robbed me of so much, but it's the little things like that that really make me angry at him'.

He sighed and slid his wand back into its holster. Sitting down he waited for the group's response.

'Might I have that list back? I'm afraid I won't be satisfied until every last item has been checked off'.

Wordlessly Sirius handed the parchment over. The room fell silent.

'Where did you find the horcruxes? And which ones do you have left?' Remus finally asked softly.

Julian took a deep breath as the frustration bled out of him.

'I found Ravenclaw's diadem hidden away in Hogwarts, in a room known as the come and go room, or the room of requirement. Hufflepuff's cup had been put in the Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. I needed the Goblin's help to retrieve it. Thankfully once they heard what it was they were quick to hand it over. The Gaunt ring I found near the Riddle family home. Slytherin's locket was supposed to be in a cave, but the one I found was fake. I did a bit of research and discovered that your brother Mr Black was the one to switch them. It would appear as though he was trying to stop Voldemort's plans. He made a mistake joining the deatheaters, and he tried to make up for it. He gave the real locket to his Elf, and I believe its still somewhere in a Black property. The diary was moved at some point and I don't know where it is, and I believe Harry's scar was also accidentally made into one'.

'My scar!' Harry replied, lifting his hand to rub at his forehead.

Julian nodded.

'I believe Voldemort wanted you to be the sacrifice for his next horcruxe. He started the ritual as he entered your home but instead of killing you, he killed your parents. The ritual completed itself and when he hit you with the killing curse, the soul piece in you blocked it and created that scar. I don't know if this is actually true, but it's the best theory I have as to what happened that night'.

As Harry thought over this, Sirius spoke.

'I think I know where the locket is. I've seen Kreacher my house Elf wearing a locket a couple of times. What does Slytherin's locket look like?'

Julian summoned the fake locket from his shrunken trunk clipped onto his belt. He handed it to the older man.

'This is definitely the one I saw Kreacher wearing'.

'Keep this one then. Maybe he'll accept a trade if he's told the real one will have the soul piece removed' Julian said.

'Julian. That diary you mentioned. Was it Voldemort's diary?' Harry asked.

'Yes. It was his first horcruxe. He made it at school, the night Myrtle was killed' Julian replied.

'I've destroyed it. Lucius Malfoy slipped it into Ginny's cauldron in her first year and it possessed her. She opened the chamber of secrets and let the Basilisk out. I killed it and used a fang to stab the diary to save Ginny's life' Harry replied.

Julian looked at the teen wide eyed.

'You really did that Harry? That's incredible!'

He summoned a quill and checked off the diary on the list.

'If you can get me that locket Mr Black, the only horcruxe left would be…well would be Harry. And I can take that horcruxe out of you. It will probably hurt, it is dark magic after all, but once it's done it might clear up that scar for good' he then said.

'I don't care if it hurts. If there's really a part of Voldemort's soul in my head I want it out' Harry declared.

'How are you able to do things like this?' Hermione asked.

Julian gave a nervous smile.

'I guess the best way to explain, would be to show you'.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER.

'A Demon! Of all things and you had to be a Demon!' Sirius laughed.

'Part Demon' Julian corrected with a smile.

'How are you two feeling?' he then asked.

'Like I got run over by a Hippogriff' Harry groaned.

Remus nodded his agreement.

'Sorry about that, I did warn that it might hurt' Julian replied sheepishly.

'Understatement of the century' Harry muttered.

'Stop complaining and drink this' Hermione scolded, holding a pain potion to her boyfriend's lips.

'I still have heightened senses Julian. Are you sure I'm cured?' Remus asked.

Julian smiled.

'Not to worry, you're definitely cured. You still have heightened senses because you're now a wolf animagus'.

Sirius gave a cheer and yanked his friend into a hug.

'Brilliant! I have got to see you! We are going to practice night and day until you can transform!'

'It shouldn't take that long Mr Black. Remus already knows how to transform, he just needs a bit of practice' Julian remarked.

Remus pulled himself away from Sirius and pulled Julian into a hug.

'Thank you'.

The younger man had stiffened slightly at first, but chuckled and hugged the man back.

'You're welcome'.

'So what else was on that list Julian?' Harry asked.

The man moved away from Remus and took a seat.

'Where do I start? I put down the names of the deatheaters in Azkaban. Most of them, thanks to Demon, have had their magic drained. Bellatrix did something unforgivable to me, so I killed her' he started.

'What did she do?' Hermione asked.

Julian sighed sadly.

'She...killed a member of my family. A very, very young member of my family'.

Hermione nodded with sympathy and the man continued.

'I've also listed the deatheaters who bought their way out of Azkaban. I hunted some down and drained their magic. Others who were put through a trial and released without charge I've kept an eye on, just to be sure. It would look too suspicious if they had been drained. I checked up on the Werewolf population and cured those who wanted it. Those who didn't I had to check whether or not they were born a Werewolf or if they wanted to remain a Werewolf to harm others. A few were forcibly cured and drained of their magic. Their leader Greyback was one of them'.

'Greyback? Fenrir Greyback?!' Remus exclaimed.

Julian nodded.

He…he was the one who…' Remus tried to say.

Julian nodded in understanding.

'He was the one who turned you. Can I ask what age you were?' he said.

Remus looked away.

'I was six'.

Most of the group looked at him with shock.

'Bloody wolf, should of killed him instead' Julian muttered darkly.

He noticed Remus' questioning look.

'I hate crimes against children. Not just because of what happened to me, but because it isn't right. It's unforgivable!' he growled.

Remus gave the younger man a soft smile.

'So what else have you been doing?' he asked.

Julian shook himself out his anger.

'Right… After I checked on the Werewolves, I turned to the Vampires. I have a vampire friend and he assured me they wouldn't join Voldemort. But he also said they wouldn't be joining the light side either. He pointed out some who had overstepped the mark and Demon saw to them, as well as some who were forcibly turned. The rest won't be a problem. The Giants also had no intention of joining any sides. The Dementors were utterly terrified of Demon, so a bit of threatening got them to promise not to join Voldemort. Most of the other so called dark creatures Voldemort wouldn't really bother with so I left them alone. I guess that's it really' he finished.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

'A vampire friend, Dementors terrified of you. Tell me Julian, is there actually a Demon school that you attended?'

Julian grinned.

'Why of course there is Harry. Though it's not really for just Demons, it just so happens a Demon was the one to set it up. Anyone with creature blood is welcome, and we all get taught a number of things that would help us. I was given classes on how to better yield the elements. The students in that class in my year consisted of a winter Fairy, a fire Demon, a wood Nymph, and a Siren. It was hilarious, the Fairy and the Demon spent most of the time squaring off over the Siren, while the Nymph kept calling woodland animals into the room and singing. The school catered to Fairies, Drakes, Demons, heck before I went there I never realised you could get a Weretiger, or a Werefox, or even a Werepolarbear!'

The four gave him looks of disbelief.

'I've got pictures' he offered.


	9. Chapter 9

The last task was here, the tournament was finally drawing to a close. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and little Shadey made their way to the stands as the champions were preparing themselves for the maze.

'It looks like we won't be able to see much of this task either' Hermione remarked with a sigh.

'Well we've got plenty of card games at least' Harry joked.

'Tell me again why you've got a transfigured Dragon Harry?' Bill asked.

'She belongs to Julian. He asked me and Hermione to keep an eye on her while he did the tasks' Harry replied.

'Just don't challenge her to a card game' George said.

'Or chess' Fred followed.

The eldest red head brother nodded slowly.

'Heartright always was a strange one'.

'You know him?' Hermione asked.

'He was in my year at Hogwarts, but he started late for some reason. He was really shy to begin with, but when we went into our third year he really came out of his shell. After that those elements of his just got stronger and stronger. It was amazing to watch him' Bill replied.

They fell silent as Bagman made an announcement. Fred nudged his twin and motioned to Bill, who had just noticed Fleur. The twins sidled up to their eldest brother.

'Saw you peeking at Miss Fleur Bill…'

'She is quite a lovely specimen, isn't she?'

'Don't even start boys' Bill warned, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Sniggering the twins moved back to their seats.

Harry turned to his girlfriend as the announcement ended.

'You were right Mione. We won't see anything inside the maze' he said.

Padfoot let out a doggy groan and slumped to the ground. Remus patted his head in sympathy.

'Who thinks up these tasks? The Dragons might have been terrifying to see but at least we got to see them, and encourage the champions' Hermione said.

'We asked Cedric what happened in the second task' Fred started.

'All he would tell us is he had one heck of a ride' George followed.

'Whatever that means' they both finished.

Harry sighed and brought out the pack of cards.

'Might as well get started. Poker anyone?'

OOO

'The aim of this task is to make it to the middle of the maze, filled with all sorts of traps and challenges, and find the Tri-wizard cup. The first to touch the cup wins' Bagman explained.

The four champions gave a half hearted response to show they were listening. Fleur, Viktor and Cedric were discussing strategy. Well that's what they'd tell people, they were actually discussing what Julian would do to help them out this time. The man in question was settled back, feet propped up on another chair, and half asleep.

'Er…right then. The champions will enter in the order of their scores. On the sound of the whistle, Mr Heartright will enter. Five seconds later Miss Delacour, Mr Krum and Mr Diggory will follow' Bagman announced, a little peeved that none of the champions were taking him very seriously.

All this team spirit was frustrating Karkaroff. He'd been training Viktor to trample over the competition, only for the blasted boy to become friends with them?! His left arm burned a little and he discreetly rubbed it. He wanted this tournament over so he could leave the country and never return. Severus might have faith that he wouldn't be killed, but Igor knew if he returned to the mad man known as the Dark Lord that he wouldn't be so lucky. He eyed up the fourth champion. He'd been trying to figure out since he arrived at Hogwarts just where he'd seen that face before.

Madam Maxime couldn't be more delighted at the way the tournament was going. Sure, she wanted Fleur to win, but she also couldn't deny that the girl had little to none friends at school, and it was a joy to watch her become close to the other champions. The tall woman settled back on her chair with a smile. This Heartright character was rather amusing, but she had a feeling he was keeping an eye on the other champions to ensure they came to no harm. She confessed she was a little worried when the goblet spat out Harry Potter's name, even if she did feel it was a scandal. The child had looked bewildered and scared at the thought of competing.

Dumbledore was grumbling to himself. He'd been trying to convince Julian to back out the tournament from the moment Harry chose him. The man had turned down each and every excuse Albus had to offer. And when it came to downright arguing with him…well Albus did say he would never win an argument against Julian Heartright. How was Voldemort supposed to gain his body back when he couldn't get access to Harry? Albus was sure Crouch Jr would do something about it, but the man seemed to be standing back and letting it happen. As the crowd started cheering Albus turned his attention to the last task. He would have to come up with something.

'On my whistle!' Bagman called.

The three glanced at Julian who was still mostly asleep. Bagman blew the whistle and the crowds started cheering. Julian's eyes snapped open and Vixie suddenly appeared, darting towards the entrance to the maze.

'I guess he was listening' Cedric remarked.

The three waited until the whistle blew again before making their way into the maze. At first it appeared Julian wasn't going to help them with this task. But as they wandered further in, they realised the maze was empty of creatures and traps. The three gave each other looks of amusement and continued, each trying to work out just how Julian had cleared everything in such a short period of time.

'It is strange, but I shall miss being here when we return to our school' Fleur said.

'Indeed. It has been very fun' Viktor followed.

'It has been. I won't forget our friendship though. I hope we can keep in touch?' Cedric asked.

'Of course Cedric. I am not about to forget just like that' Fleur replied with a smile.

Viktor nodded his agreement.

'I came to this school to win this tournament. Our Headmaster has been trying to get me to stop with these "foolish friendships" since the first task. I told him that you two and Julian were the first people who wished to be with me simply for me, and not because I am a famous quidditch player. For that alone I told him that I will play for fun, and that it matters not to me who wins' he said.

'At least your Headmaster talked with you. I haven't had a single talk from my Headmaster. He has spent most of his time speaking to Julian, and from what I heard it was to try and get Julian out the tournament and Harry back in' Cedric said.

'I do regret calling him a little boy. Harry has been nothing but kind to us. He must have been terrified when his name was called' Fleur sighed.

'Guys, I have an idea. Julian told us that he had no intention of winning this tournament, and that the money doesn't matter to him. Well, it doesn't matter to me either. Why don't the four of us touch the cup at the same time? We can either split the money, or we could give it to a charity' Cedric said.

'That is a good idea' Fleur agreed.

'The money would be better going to those who need it' Viktor followed.

'So you wouldn't mind this being a four way tie?' Cedric asked.

'Indeed not. It will promote the spirit of unity' Fleur replied.

'Plus it will tell the judges what we really think of this tournament' Viktor said with a grin.

With a set of handshakes to seal the deal, the trio continued on, determined to find the cup. After a few more twists and turns, they came upon a surprising sight.

'Hey guys. How'd you find the maze?' Julian called.

The three stared as he got to his feet.

'Is that a…?!' Cedric tried to ask.

The man grinned.

'This here's Sahara. And yes, she's a Sphinx. We were just having a chat while I waited for you guys to show. Oh and by the way Sahara the answer to your riddle is a nose'.

The giant creature let out a noise of frustration.

'Another then. The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?'

Julian thought for a moment.

'Tricky…'

He then snapped his fingers.

'I've got it! A coffin!'

The Sphinx huffed.

'Alright my turn, then we can head to the cup. If you throw me from the window, I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, and you'll see someone giving life. What am I?'

While the Sphinx thought, the three gave Julian a bewildered look.

'That's…I don't get it' Cedric confessed.

Viktor was silent as he thought over it, while Fleur looked very much confused. Julian just grinned.

'The letter N' both Viktor and the Sphinx answered after a while.

'The letter N?' Cedric said.

'Yep. Take the letter N out of the word window and you have widow, a grieving wife. Put N into the word door and you have donor, giving life. Well done Viktor. And of course yourself Sahara' Julian explained.

'That is a rather interesting one. I believe I shall use it when I next challenge a human' Sahara said, stepping aside to let the group pass.

'Were you really spending all that time answering riddles?' Fleur asked.

'I thought why not. There was nothing much else to do' the man replied with a grin.

Cedric snorted with laughter as they headed to the cup.

'Oh Julian. Viktor, Fleur and I agreed that we should all touch the cup together, and then we can either split the money or give it to charity' he then said.

'Not a bad idea. Though respectfully, I'd prefer to let you three touch the cup. I stand by my word that I'm not bothered about winning'.

'Julian are you sure?' Fleur asked.

The man nodded.

'We would like you to win with us' Viktor said.

'That is very kind of you, but this tournament was only supposed to have three champions' Julian replied.

'So you're absolutely sure?' Cedric asked.

'Definitely sure' Julian said and waved them on.

The three stepped up to the cup.

'What will happen when we touch the cup?' Fleur asked.

'It will portkey you back to the entrance of the maze. I checked it before you guys appeared' Julian replied.

'Oh good' Cedric sighed with relief.

'So what will you do now?' Viktor asked Julian.

'Well, I'm going to figure out who tampered with the original portkey spell and changed the location. Don't worry, I moved the new location to this rock' the man replied.

'Tampered?!' Fleur exclaimed, but Julian had already touched the rock and vanished from the maze.

The three shared a look.

'Who would tamper with the cup?' Fleur asked.

'And why?' Cedric followed.

Viktor shrugged and motioned to the cup.

'Come, if Julian says this will take us back to the start, then I trust him. We should tell the judges that the cup was tampered with' he said.

The other two nodded and placed their hands just above the cup.

'Ready?' Cedric asked.

'One…two…three!' the trio spoke together, and vanished from the maze.


	10. Chapter 10

Crouch Jr had felt the portkey go off and quickly made his way back to the school. He missed the three champions appear by the maze entrance, and he missed Bagman protesting that they must have been cheating to all touch the cup at the same time. After the tournament was over, Julian sought out Crouch Jr and had him forcibly tell him where the real Moody was. After the gruff ex-Auror was recovered from his trunk and taken to Madam Pomfrey, Crouch Jr had a close and personal encounter with Demon. He woke up in Azkaban, where he would live out the remainder of his seedy little life.

The trio immediately sought out their representatives and explained what had happened and what Julian said. Albus had seen Crouch Jr head off and figured the man had wanted Julian to touch the tampered cup. Well, it would at least get rid of the annoying pest. Since Julian had arrived, Severus was second guessing everything Albus told him, and that wasn't good.

'I will of course investigate these allegations and look into Mr Heartright's disappearance. Now I'm sure you are all tired from the maze, why don't you head off to Madam Pomfrey' Albus said.

The three gave him suspicious looks, but did as told and headed with their friends to see the nurse. Albus frowned at their backs. Why were they questioning him?! He was the Great Albus Dumbledore!

'I assume you have an idea as to where Julian is?' asked a voice.

Albus growled to himself. He did _not_ need Severus whining at him.

'I see no reason to worry about him Severus, he is more than capable of looking after himself' he replied serenely.

The potion master crossed his arms.

'Meaning you don't know where he is'.

Albus bit his tongue to stop him barking out a reply. Where was the blinding acceptance he was used to?! Deciding not to answer, he led the other judges back to the castle. Or at least he tried to, but Bagman had made a hurried excuse about Goblins and money and left, Madam Maxine had went to check on her champion, and Igor had vanished entirely. Instead, Albus headed to his office for a good old grumble.

'The cup was tampered with?! By who?!' Hermione exclaimed.

'We don't know. Julian did not say' Fleur answered.

'If he's putting himself in danger just to satisfy a curiosity he's going to get a right telling off!' Hermione growled.

'Get in line' came a reply and they turned to find Professor Snape.

'You don't know where he's gone either Professor?' Harry asked.

'No, but when he returns he'll be sorry he left' the man muttered.

'You don't need to worry. Julian knows what he's doing. Just like when he took that soul piece out your head Harry' Luna said.

'How did you…?!' Harry started.

'Soul piece?' came a dangerously low growl.

Gulping Harry turned to Professor Snape.

'Um…yes… Julian called it a horcruxe from Voldemort. He got rid of it though' he stammered.

'And how, pray tell, did he do that?' the man asked lowly.

Harry realise he may have just blurted out something he shouldn't have, and tried to fix it. So did Hermione.

'He just used magic sir'.

'He didn't do anything wrong'.

Professor Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'I know what "magic" he used. I was asking to find out who else knew, and why he did not see fit to tell me about this'.

'You know? Oh' Hermione sighed in relief.

The rest of the group were giving them strange looks. Bill had a thoughtful expression.

'Excuse me Professor, but this magic wouldn't be the cause of the group of traumatised Slytherins when we were in third year, would it?' he asked.

Charlie suddenly looked enlightened, while the rest still looked confused. Professor Snape nodded.

'Indeed. However it is not my place to say exactly what this magic is. Just know that Julian had a very good reason to use it on those Slytherins'.

'Understood. I was just curious. Rumours had spread through the entire school about what exactly happened to those Slytherins, the students were coming up with some odd ideas'.

'I assume you and your brother added your own ideas to that mix?' Professor Snape asked, looking amused.

Both of the elder Weasley brothers blushed slightly. Bill cleared his throat.

'You had to admit it was hard to see how a shy third year could really take down a group of seventh years, elements or not'.

Harry and Hermione, remembering Demon, started laughing.

'Personally Bill, I don't think any of you would have came close to the truth'.

Remus chuckled with them, and Padfoot let out a doggy bark of laughter. The brothers just looked at them, then sighed, realising they wouldn't be getting the answer to the mystery any time soon.

'Well they may have been traumatised but there wasn't a single scratch on them, so I can say for certainty that Mr Heartright did not harm them' Madam Pomfrey said.

She finished checking the champions and the group started heading back to the castle. A yell from a lingering spectator caught their attention. Julian had just appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Julian appeared in a graveyard. He recognised it as the one Voldemort's father was buried in.

'Three guesses who brought me here, and the first two don't count' he muttered as he looked round.

'Mr Heartright, a pleasure to finally meet you' came a raspy voice.

Julian glanced over to see Peter Pettigrew holding a rather ugly baby man. He made a face.

'Tell me that's not yours Pettigrew?! Uh great, now I've got bad images in my head!'

'You insolent boy! Do you know who I am!' the baby man hissed.

Julian jumped back.

'Holy Merlin it talks!'

He then peered at Voldemort.

'Wait…I know you'.

'I am the most feared wizard of all time, of course you know me!' Voldemort declared.

The Elemental looked put out.

'Aww… So not Gollum from The Lord of the Rings?'

'Who?' Peter asked.

'Nevermind Wormtail! Start the ritual!' Voldemort hissed.

'Ooh! I've just thought of a great new nickname for you. You know, besides Voldemort' Julian said.

'My name is not a nickname!' Voldemort screeched.

'Well, it kinda is. I mean you changed around the letters of your real name to make it. That, to me, makes it a nickname' Julian pointed out.

'Wormtail!' Voldemort shrieked.

Peter jumped and quickly launched a spell at Julian. Realising what it was, Julian let the man bind him to a gravestone.

'So yeah, about that nickname. What about Riddle Me This? Get it? Works perfectly doesn't it?' Julian said.

'MAKE HIM SHUT UP!' Voldemort shrieked.

Another hurried spell and a gag appeared in Julian's mouth. He gave Peter a pouting look.

'Finally! Make sure he can't use his elements' Voldemort ordered.

Peter hit the Elemental with another spell and a collar appeared round his neck. Julian raised an eyebrow. A magic binding collar? For elements? Really?

'And his wand' Voldemort reminded.

Peter stuck out his wand and cast the summoning spell. He waited, and waited. And waited some more.

Rolling his eyes Julian wriggled his wrist and let his wand fall out. Honestly, did they really think a summoning spell would work against a holster infused with Demon magic? Peter quickly seized it.

'I was told you were strong, Mr Heartright. I see my subject was wrong. Anything to say?' Voldemort chuckled.

'U, uffin ugh, ug u ough u uhh hag u igng ih hi hiagh' Julian replied.

(Translation: Oh, nothing much, but you could have just told me you didn't like the nickname).

He glanced over as he heard a hissing noise, spotting a large snake slithering through the grass.

'ih eg, hi ug a agh?'

(Translation: Nice pet, she got a name?)

Voldemort growled.

'Start the ritual Wormtail!'

The Elemental watched as the cowardly man lit a fire under a huge cauldron and lowered the baby man in. He then began the ritual.

'_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!'_

Julian smirked to himself as Peter lifted one of the fake bones he'd planted in place of the real skeleton and tossed it into the cauldron. Unknowingly given indeed. Peter continued.

'_Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master!'_

Even Julian had to flinch as the man cut off his own hand and let it fall into the cauldron. Pity that sacrifice would be in vain.

'_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!'_

As the man approached Julian he smirked and pulled out the gag.

'Ready to meet your maker?'

'I dunno. Is my maker prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me?' Julian replied.

'Uhh…wha…? I don…what?!' Peter stumbled.

Julian stuck out his tongue with a cheeky grin

'I don't think so Pettigrew. I'm not eight anymore, you can't scare me'.

The man frowned at him, then his eyes widened as he realised who the younger man was.

'You!'

'There you go! You finally realise who I am!' Julian cheered, snapping the useless collar and freeing himself from the bindings.

Peter could only watch in horror as the younger man transformed into a monstrous creature. He screamed as Demon flew at him, the creature trapping him in a swirl of black magic and draining him until he was little more than a squib. Demon receded and Julian frowned at the trembling man.

'You really are a coward. I mean having a go at me when I was young was one thing, but then leading your master to a helpless child… Shame on you Pettigrew'.

He hit the man with a stunner and turned to the snake.

'Old Riddle didn't have you when I was young. So what am I going to do with you?'

His eyes flashed black as Nagini hissed something.

'Took you away from your family did he? Well. I can help get you back. Just give me a few moments to take care of a few things'.

Nagini nodded and Julian headed to the cauldron. He peered inside.

'Fried baby man Voldemort. Doesn't sound all that tempting. Well...just to be sure'.

He lashed out with the fire element, making sure that anything inside the cauldron was completely roasted. With no horcruxes left, the spirit of Voldemort was finally delivered to Death's embrace, kicking and screaming all the way down to hell. Julian cooled the cauldron and tipped it, revealing the bright red flesh inside. He made a face.

'I don't wanna take _that_ back with me!' he whined.

Nagini let out a laugh and the man turned to her with a smirk.

'You hush! Alright, I've got rat man and baby face, let's get you home'.

He transfigured Peter into a rat plush and put it and Voldemort into a quickly made cage, placing them in his trunk. Then, with directions from Nagini, Demon helped her to return home to her family. With that done, Julian then apparated back to Hogwarts.

OOO

Severus got to him first.

'What exactly were you thinking?! You _knew _it was tampered with yet you went anyway! You're coming with me'

Julian whimpered as the older man caught hold of his ear.

'I can explain Severus! Ah! Hey! You're taking off my ear here!'

'It's either your ear or your tongue! Your choice' Severus growled.

Julian blinked at him, then strode forward.

'In that case… Ear we go, ear we go, ear we go!'

Grumbling the potion master hauled the younger man away. The Headmaster followed close behind them. Harry and the other looked on with sympathy.

'Think he'll be alright?'

'Which one are you talking about?' Fred asked.


	12. Chapter 12

The tournament was long over and the champions had kept to their word and given the money to charity. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had then departed for their own country, Durmstrang aided by Albus, with everyone promising to keep in touch with their new friends. Though before they left, the twins had spotted Bill and Fleur sharing a private conversation. They were pretty sure it wouldn't take long for their brother to woe the lovely Miss Delacour into his arms. In fact they started up a bet to see how long it would take, which would soon be joined by one on Remus and Auror Tonks. Ron tried to get them to bet on Harry and Hermione breaking up. The twins told him if he wasn't going to be serious about making bets, then he shouldn't bother at all.

Viktor had also spoken privately with Luna, who had advised him to watch out for the Whumplebogs on his way home. Personally Viktor thought she was a very cute girl, but he would wait a few more years before doing anything about it. That, and it would take him that much time to get his head round all these new creatures of hers.

Both Severus and Albus wanted the full explanation as to where Julian went and what happened. Julian was quite happy to give that information to them. Albus had predictably gone off his head and protested that Voldemort was truly dead. He seemed quite convinced that Harry would be the one to rid the world of the mad man, and had even let slip about a prophesy. Julian's answer tamed the man's manipulative ways for a very long time.

'That prophesy was the reason Harry lost his parents, his grandparents and his godfather all within the space of a few days. You stand there saying it's for his own good when you've been leading that boy around on a short leash since he walked into this school. You've had him deal with a Cerberus, Trolls, dangerous tasks, a Basilisk, a so called wanted criminal, and now this tournament. You have him almost dying every year for your so called "Greater Good". _You_ were the one who failed to allow Sirius the trial he deserved and let him rot in Azkaban. You were the one who hired dangerous and incompetent defense professors. _You _were the one to allow dangerous creatures and artifacts to come into the school. _You_ did all this because _you_ believed in some god forsaken prophesy that meant either Harry had to die, or Voldemort. You gave that boy no help or training and you expected him to waltz out there and challenge that monster to a fight to the death. Or perhaps you wanted Voldemort to take away that horcruxe in Harry's head so you could step in and finish the man off. Yes, I know you knew about the horcruxes. Did you do anything about them? No, I did. I hunted each and every one of them down and got rid of them. Did you do anything about the deatheaters who bought their way out of Azkaban? No, I did. I visited them and either turned them into squibs or kept a very close eye on them. That little trick Lucius did with Voldemort's diary, yeah I know about that. I also know that he paid for that. But _you_ were the one to let it continue within the school.

You listen to me and you listen good, old man. If I see you trying to manipulate any more people, I will ensure you know how it feels to be helpless and weak. You are a _Headmaster, _not a god. Do your job otherwise I will make sure someone else takes your place'.

'Do you know who you are speaking to?! I could have you in Azkaban for this!' Albus exclaimed.

'You can try. I have my own master and he is not happy with the way you have been treating others' Julian replied.

He then smirked.

'In fact, he asked me to retrieve something of his, that you have'.

'And what might that be?' Albus growled.

Julian shot his hand out, and the Elder wand strapped to Albus wrist suddenly broke free of its holster and flew to him. He nimbly plucked it from the air.

'You dare take my wand!' Albus screeched.

'It's not yours Headmaster. The one who created it is its rightful owner. And I believe Death will be happy to have both it and the stone back. He did mention that the cloak was in good hands'.

Albus was left gaping as the young man placed the wand into his trunk.

'I don't recommend trying to summon it back. If you play with fire, you're going to get burned' Julian remarked, turning to Severus.

'Thank you for not interfering'.

'I know by now that when you get into that state, that it would be foolish to try and stop you' Severus replied.

He glanced at the fuming Headmaster.

'It would appear that what you've been saying is correct Julian. He is nothing more than a manipulative old man. Good thing I spoke to the Goblins about becoming Lord Prince, otherwise when Albus threw me out the castle I wouldn't have much to support myself. So Voldemort is truly gone? I assume you left the dark marks on those who you were keeping an eye on? Such as Karkaroff?'

'Of course. It's a lot easier for them to be identified. Karkaroff's a coward, he'll be too busy running from a dead man to cause problems. And you know I would have helped out if the Headmaster threw you out' Julian replied with a smirk.

Severus smirked back, then bowed slightly.

'Thank you, for helping me gain my inheritance, and for taking away my dark mark'.

'Severus, I've been trying to convince you to let me get rid of it for years. Don't thank me for you finally seeing sense' the younger man replied with a cheeky grin.

The potions master growled and playfully swiped the back of Julian's head. Albus was watching the two with dread.

'You have gone dark! I should have known. You're luring Harry into a trap!'

Julian shook his head and sighed.

'Why is it that when someone doesn't worship the very ground you walk on, you automatically think they've gone dark?'

Severus sniggered and Julian grinned.

'But I suppose if you really want to see me like that, then I won't stop you. Now, if you'll excuse us, I've got some people to chat to. You remember my dark threat now, no more manipulations'.

And the two left. In the following years Albus tried time and time again to make people believe the Elemental had gone dark. No-one would believe him, and in fact at times he was laughed out the room. In time people started to believe he'd gone senile. By the time Harry had graduated, the school board was having second thoughts about the Headmaster's ability to adequately perform his job. When the next set of marauders graced the halls of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was just another portrait on the wall. Minerva did, out of respect for the man he once was, send him a card at Christmas. It was never replied to and eventually the name Albus Dumbledore became just another name in a book.

Only a handful of people really knew just how "dark" Julian Heartright was.

OOO

Harry and the others were herded into a secluded classroom by a rather joyful Julian.

'Have I got something to show you' the man said gleefully.

The group gaped as out of his trunk came a fried baby and a plush rat.

'Julian what…?!' Hermione started.

'Yes I know what it looks like. But I guarantee once I explain, you will celebrate seeing this little pot roast' the man replied.

He brought out a pensive and launched into an explanation, allowing his memories to be the proof of his claims.

'Do you mean…?' Remus asked.

'Yep'.

'And that's really…?' Sirius asked.

'Oh yeah'.

'And there's no more…?' Harry asked.

'Gone for good'.

The room went silent. Then Harry let out the first cheer and spun Hermione round to kiss her fully on the lips. A bit dizzily, she kissed him back for all she was worth.

'HE'S GONE! HE'S REALLY GONE!'

Remus and Sirius were too busy staring at the rat plush to cheer with the teen.

'I'm really going to be free?!' Sirius whispered.

Julian patted the man on the shoulder.

'Live it up Lord Black, I didn't do this just so you can sit there like a log'.

Sirius smiled, then started sniggering, and finally collapsed in a heap of laughter.

'I can't…I can't believe I'm going to say this… but you are the best Slytherin, ever!'

Julian brushed his hair over his shoulder.

'Naturally'.

EPILOGUE

And all the good guys lived happily ever after, even Ron who eventually found himself a girl who wasn't put off by his eating habits or lack of intelligence.

What, did you think I'd write where everyone was in ten years time? Well…I suppose I can say that the Malfoys lived on, but their popularity had dropped dramatically when people realised the "I was under the imperius curse" excuse was as worthless as those who claimed it.

And I suppose for those who really hate Umbridge, let's say she shot her mouth off at a giant and got eaten. The End.


End file.
